The present invention relates to a method for the processing of color images to eliminate shadows. It can be applied especially to the heightening of contrast in remote surveillance, and to image processing before segmentation in mobile robotics.
In applications of mobile robotics, operations of image segmentation are carried out. Segmentation makes it possible to detect and localize the edges of roads for example. The shadows of trees on these roads or reflections from puddles generate parasitic segments. These shadows and reflections constitute parasitic information. The invention makes it possible to eliminate this parasitic information by carrying out a processing of color images that are to be segmented.